Question: Calculate the product below and give your answer in scientific notation. $ {\left(1.5\times 10^{0} \right) \times \left(2.0\times 10^{-5} \right) =\ ?} $
Explanation: Start by collecting the significands and exponents. $ ({1.5} \times {10^{0}}) \times ({2.0} \times {10^{-5}}) = ({1.5} \times {2.0}) \times ({10^{0}} \times {10^{-5}}) $ Then multiply each term separately. When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= {3.0} \times {10^{0 \,+\, -5}}$ $= {3.0} \times {10^{-5}}$